The Apprentice
by tqtruong95
Summary: This is my version of "The Apprentice". I believe that there should have been more to it instead of making Robin "The Apprentice" for only two days..I hope you enjoy it :  First Teen Titan story! Enjoy! R&R please


**Chapter 1: "It's a Trap"**

It was a beautiful morning. The Teen Titans were having a wonderful morning. So far, there weren't any crime that was involved. They all decided to go to the park and have a picnic. Relax a little bit and enjoy some delicious ribs that Cyborg made. Raven's meditating, Robin's talking to Starfire and teaching her the "earthly" ways, Cyborg's playing football with Beast Boy. It was basically a perfect day, until a bunch of Slade's Minions came along with Cinderblock.

"Awh man!" yelled Cyborg, "Out of all the days, it had to be today!"

"No point complaining Cyborg, let's just finish this so I can have my meditation" replied Raven.

"TITANS GO!" yelled Robin.

"_I hope Robin will be okay…" _said Starfire in her mind

Robin, Starfire, and Raven were taking care of the minions, while Beast Boy and Cyborg were taking care of Cinderblock.

Robin taking out his bo staff and started attacking all the minions, while Starfire and Raven are just watching

"Perhaps Robin is able to handle this, shall we help Beast Boy and Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

Raven gave a nod. So, they both help Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Aggressively, Robin's fighting against the minions left robotic pieces behind on the ground. Starfire stopped and looked and warned Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg was able to finish off Cinderblock. But throughout the fight, it seemed too easy for them…

"Robin! Stop, I think we have become victorious" said Starfire.

"Victorious?" He replied, "This isn't a victory Starfire, when he randomly sends his minion and Cinderblock out of no where!" His team mates watching at his anger raging… "THIS IS NOTHING WHEN SLADE IS OUT THERE CREATING DESTRUCTION THAT WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT!"

"Dude, calm down," said Beast Boy "You don't have to yell at Star like that..."

"As Beast Boy said, you need to restrain yourself," said Raven.

"On the contrary Raven, Robin is right."

It was Slade, speaking from a radio that was carried from Cinderblock's hand. Robin snatches it.

"Slade…" said Robin, "What are you planning this time?"

"My minions may speak with you about that…" replied Slade. The communication was cut off and more of Slade's minions were coming. They started attacking the other 4 and took Robin. Robin tries to fight back, but he couldn't because the grips from Slade's minions were too strong.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire. She tries to save Robin, but couldn't because of the amount of Slade's minions coming toward her. She couldn't shake them off. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were too busying minding their own business. They didn't even know that Robin disappeared along with the minions until Starfire yelled it out.

**30 minutes later…**

"This was all a trap, I should've known…" said Cyborg, "We were all too busy fighting off the minions and they took him away from us."

"Man, what is Slade up to?" asked Beast Boy

"Robin's tracking device might be on; maybe we can find him or communicate him." Raven said.

"Raven is right! Let us search for Robin now" remarked Starfire.

And so, the 4 Teen Titans decided to find Robin. Where is he? They are wondering right now. Especially Starfire, she is very worry about him.

**Slade's Lair**

Robin wakes up groggily, feeling dizzy, tired, and hurt.

"Where am I?" said Robin tiredly, "Damn it, I'm strap to this chair…"

"Welcome Robin, to my lair." replied Slade. "I'll be doing a little experiment on you."

"What experiment do you want on me?" Robin yelled.

"Sit tight Robin, it won't hurt as much." He said calmly.

He holds up a little piece of device. The size of a tiny ball and inserts it in both of his ears.

"GRAAAAGH!" yelled Robin painfully.

_Robin's Mind_

Memories of his friends, family, and everything else were erased. But a certain memory was inserted inside of Robin's mind; it showed how Slade raised him and gave him knowledge. Working along side Slade the whole time as his apprentice, fighting against the Teen Titans…

**To Reality**

"It is time…my apprentice" said Slade proudly, "I have a mission for you."

**Titan's Tower**

"We've been searching for Robin for an hour and there's no sign of him," said Raven

"But we must still be searching for him! We cannot give up on him so quickly" replied Starfire

"We should've paid attention to our surroundings…" said Cyborg feeling regret.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"Trouble!" yelled Beast Boy.

**Weapon Industry**

A young boy sneaks inside and steals the Thermal Blaster. The alarm activates, and the Teen Titans spot him. Chasing him down around the building, the light has shined and their eyes could not believe for what they have seen.

"It's Robin?" yelled the 4 Titans.

He throws 3 explosive disks at them.

"Yo Man! What's up with you?" yelled Cyborg

"We're your friends' dude!" said Beast Boy.

He didn't say a word and threw small grey balls that blind their eyes. Out of no where, he disappears…

"Robin...has betrayed us, but it cannot be…?" Starfire asked in confusion. All 4 of them couldn't believe on what they've seen.

**Tune in next time for Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it, R&R please and see if I have any errors, and I'll be able to fix it. **


End file.
